


But Time Never Wrapped Up

by NeverGrowUp



Series: Go Die and Seek Another Ship [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Broken!MakoHaru, Drabble, Hurt/Not-Comfort, M/M, future!RinHaru maybe?, idk what feel is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGrowUp/pseuds/NeverGrowUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto likes an idea about another universe, he ever wanted to ask Haru if he wants to live with him in another universe, but he thinks he can’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Time Never Wrapped Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but i live in a hologram with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150956) by [levihans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihans/pseuds/levihans). 



> This work is slightly inspired from "but i live in a hologram with you" by levihans, so if you accidentally found a few words that similar to her works, it basically a quote that i quoted... yeah... like that... tehehe

For Tachibana Makoto, his long-life bestfriend hasn’t left him. He believes in another universe, Haru wouldn’t have chosen went to Australia, left him all alone in Japan and would gladly follow him to Tokyo.

“Haru…” he sobbed, in every chance he has before going to sleep.

A man shouldn’t be crying his heart out like this and a man should be though like a diamond. Nevertheless, a man, after all is a human, ordinary human who inhale oxygen and exhale carbon dioxide. If a man isn’t ordinary human, perhaps Makoto give a thought about the god damn thing he always think 24/7. Or, maybe, ordinary human only his excuse to relaxed his heart to start mourning over.

Sometimes, when he’s went out to drink and gone sober, he uncountable thought infinite versions of himself and Haru, on a train that take them to the Japan’s capital city, shared a flat together, while he’s out for activities Haru will wait him and making a mackerel dish. Or a sudden prank call that he can put on Haru to makes Haru more happy on his bad hair day. Or even… even… what even it is, the so call of future scenario he ever thought, he fervently hopes that in every other universe, Haru and him can live together instead. Perhaps, for the first time on his life, Makoto carelessly being selfish to make one’s stay next to him.

“How long you will be nice-guy, Senpai?” Rei, his kouhai asked on his post-graduation night.

“What do you mean?”

“You always put nice-guy acts to Haruka-senpai, doesn’t mean I’m jealous or what, but he takes advantage that side, you know.” Rei said, sipped on his coffee-late.

Instead of answer or rebut, Makoto only shrugs his shoulder and put a smile on his-so-called-nice-guy features. He knows that, Rei not only the one who talked about that to him, but Nagisa and Gou also. Haru always take advantage of his nice-guy side, but he’s okay or shortly said he’s glad that he becomes useful for Haru.

“Makoto, do you okay?” Haru asked on his last day in Japan back then, when he escorted Haru to Narita.

He nodded. “Ore wa doijoubu desu—I’m perfectly fine.” and he gives last stroke on Haru’s deep-blue hair. That’s the last conversation they ever made.

After that, Nanase Haruka flight away to Australia, with Rin and he never once come to see Makoto in Tokyo. However, time to time he asked about Haru condition through Rin. Even he wishes Haru will come to Tokyo and see him, but he never want talking to Haru, again. Because if he talks to Haru again, he can’t let control himself and his selfishness will win against win. He would have chosen death if he breave enough to ask Haru about making up and start everything from its base, though Haru already apologize to him but he finds that its apology not sincere. Nevertheless, it’s Haru, he’s talking about, so he just let it go on its way.

One day on his second year as senior in collage, Rin on a phone with him after Rin last calls, as the reason Rin—and probably Haru—having a physical test for region competition.

“Makoto! You fine?”

“Yes.” He laughs.

“Makoto!”

“Hmm?”

“Haru is weird today.” He can hear Rin gritted his teeth.

“Why?” Makoto asked, but Haru is always weird, back then.

“He keeps mumble and gruble, well, about—you.”

Makoto jolted in shock. Haru what?. It’s first time he hears Rin says Haru talking about him, but perhaps Rin puts a joke on him. “…Me? Why?

“He said you just figment of his imagination and every imagination have its inconsistency, he said more stuff but he said his lack of presence is its inconsistency.” Rin said, slowly, a bit too long. “So, the past that involve you, he considers it as—you only exist in his head only and… stuff.”

A big pang comes in light, straight to his chest—heart for be specific. Haru thought he only his imagination, that Makoto Tachibana his 18 years long-live bestfriend is a mere imagination of Nanase Haruka. Moreover, to make it worst, Makoto is feeling ore wa daijoubu desu but half of himself wants to tear his body and soul apart, aching in every inch of his muscular body.

“Does it good? At least, I live in his head, right? It is Equivalent to be bond for the rest of his life, huh?”

However, his mounth always telling lies after lies whenever Rin asked him about how do you think about Haru, are you still the same, is you really okay Haru like that and vice versa. After that, Makoto ignores Rin calls and messages for the whole 2 weeks. Once Rin calls him later and he answered it, Rin never asked of his How’s-Haru-Doing topic absences.

Like a methapor, swimming always been his interest activity on his break and swimming is also a thing that forces him to remember someone he used to like. Although at the very beginning he always feeling relaxed and happy but at the end he gonna be tired and bitter, but he always going back on square, keep doing that again and again. And Haru is that methapor.

For Tachibana Makoto, end up being consider, as figmanted imagination is better than not being consider as nothing at all. Because it’s Nanase Haruka, he wouldn’t mind. Ore wa daijoubu desu, as the reason in every end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to beta-ed by one of my friend, and she said "s'okay go on upload it" and i did what she told me to, and if you still found confusing line or sentence, that because like my friend said "it's your style, quite confusing thou but i can grasp what you want to tell. or you too much read Murakami's books so you end up writing confusing story?" like that. sorry.


End file.
